


Still Human

by vodkaing



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender bullshit, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaing/pseuds/vodkaing
Summary: Monsoon helps Sundowner feel something he hasn't felt in a long time.





	Still Human

It was hard to tell how much of everyone was still human.

Still flesh, actually. None of them felt human anymore.

There comes a point where your limbs are replaced with steel and your brain is rewired to kill that you stop being human and start being a weapon. Armstrong hadn't offered them a second chance as much as he had taken advantage of their fear and disabilities. Nobody else would take them and they were forced to turn to the only person who promised a better life.

Killing children and staging coups wasn't much better than how he had started out. But it was too late to back out, and the more Armstrong's scientists took him to test on the less human he was becoming, and the less human everything else around him seemed.

It was hard to put it into perspective when most of it was all virtual, but he'd been grown into it, desensitized by his wonderment at his grandfather's war stories, his father's, and in high school when all his closest friends had become JROTC. Looking back on it, he was sort of destined for it. Poor kids in America didn't have any choice but to enlist and die for a country that would rather slide bills to corporations than its people.

And here he was working for the scummiest senator on the planet.

He was reflecting on how he'd gotten to where he was because Monsoon had seen him shirtless. It was actually relatively obvious that Monsoon had the least amount of flesh with the way his body was structured. He still couldn't understand the mechanics of how he could survive with various limbs detached, but there were a lot of things he didn't understand and he was used to keeping his head low and accepting it.

But they'd been talking in his quarters for about an hour and a half before he mumbled something about how it was too hot for a sweater and sloppily pulling it over his head.

"Hey!" Monsoon remarked, rather loudly and more pleasantly surprised than shocked.

He whipped around to check his back, like he had noticed something he hadn't.

When it registered, he turned back slowly, mumbling an apology under his breath.

"Don't apologize, it sounds like you're sorry for me."

"I... kind of am." Monsoon grimaced. They didn't talk about his body frequently, it was almost always in passing and Monsoon making a joke about it himself as opposed to Sundowner saying anything.

"Why? I can still feel. I can see. You're the one with a weak point." He hovers a hand across the bed where they sit at opposite ends, pressing his fingertips into his soft stomach. He had a point. "I've been completely outfitted for combat. You haven't. Besides." The smile in his voice faded, "it's not like it matters. None of us are going to be able to try to fit in as regular people anyway."

It was a silent truth that the Four Winds never talked about, never acknowledged. But it always sat heavy in the back of their heads, as heavy as the weight of metal against a human frame. They talked about life outside of war and what they would want to come back to but the harsh reality none of them wanted to face was that none of them would come back. Armstrong would find a hill for them to die on and march them out until they were broken beyond repair and then he would just pick up new soldiers from the ones fallen before. The cycle continued.

The only thing they could do now was distract themselves. Distract himself. From Monsoon running his hand further up his chest, his hand surprisingly warm and purring with quiet electronic activity.

Sundowner sat silently, turning his head towards the wall so he didn't have to watch Monsoon's mouth drawn in a tight line as he lifted his shirt while raising his wrist upward, closer towards his neck.

Instinctively he caught his wrist as his shirt was about to reveal his chest, Monsoon catching a faint hint of two faded scars starting from the bottom of each pec stretching towards his spine.

"Sorry." Monsoon mumbled, and he meant it.They had discussed it before. Sundowner wasn't exactly open about his personal life. The military, up until recently, had operated on a "don't ask, don't tell" basis that he was more than happy to oblige. He didn't need his parents knowing anything else about him. Losing a proverbial daughter for them was hard enough, and his sister had been everything but legally disowned.

His grip loosened slightly. "It's okay. You- I don't know what you're thinking...but you can go ahead, I guess." He shrugged. It wasn't like he felt strongly about it either way. They were comfortable enough with each other.

Monsoon cocked his head and smiled up at him, sounding only slightly menacing. "I wanna try something."

"....sure."

"Only if you're comfortable."

Sundowner nodded hesitantly, forcing a smile. "Sure. Feel free to do whatever." Monsoon grinned. He leaned forward on the bed, placing both hands on his stomach.

"Strip." He beamed up at him, way too excited for him to think this was going to stop at just that. He felt his ears redden as he pulled off his shirt. Monsoon's hand rose to his shoulder, massaging the line between skin and metal where his prosthetic connected. He stroked both arms, comparing the firmness of his metal forearm to his right one, still made of muscle and bone.

"Hey, Sunshine, i said strip." He swallowed hard and tried to make eye contact with where he knew his eyes would be.

"Like..pants?"

"Like, all of it." Sundowner let out a shaky exhale, keeping his hands on his knees. "Unless you don't want t-" Sundowner waved a hand in front of his face, cutting him off.

"I-it's okay." He ran a thumb under his waistband and pulled off his sweatpants a little too hastily, suddenly becoming very self conscious about his stupid camo boxers he didn't expect anyone to see.

As embarrassing as it was, Monsoon's hands felt nice, and he didn't want him to stop.

Monsoon smiled at him warmly, and any fear of embarrassment was immediately melted away and replaced with the feeling of being completely vulnerable. He couldn't remember the last time he felt exposed like this. It was humiliating, but in a way that made heat settle deep in his gut.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it-". He cut himself off. He didn't want to embarrass himself anymore.

"C'mon tell me. I'm just looking at you, I don't want you to get uncomfortable or anything." Monsoon placed his hands on his thighs and leaned forward, a horrible decision if he was trying to comfort the larger man. His breath hitched, catching in his throat and coming out as a gasp as his thighs twitched at the contact.

Worst of all, he could feel his dick stirring at the sudden contact and intimacy. Monsoon smiled and leaned closer into his shoulder until his hot breath was against his neck. He felt dizzy, his hands rising to meet his shoulders to push him back. Monsoon moved his hands to his shoulders and a wave of electricity hit him, a dull pop emitting from both shoulders. They went numb for a moment before his hands dropped helplessly to his sides. He recognized the sensation as something close to dislocation.

Monsoon moved his lips toward his ear, just barely grazing his earlobe. "I cut off the nanoresponses for just a bit. They’ll come back on in about 20 minutes, but I don't want you to get in my way."

The heat in his stomach coiled up his spine and all he could respond with was a moan barely stifled by his exhale. He could feel him grinning against his neck.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

"...okay." He could barely force the words out, the tingling in his arms still fuzzy as Monsoon cupped his face in his hands.

He ran his thumbs over the barcode tattoo on his forehead, the two divots above his eyebrows and the line across his temples where he'd been cracked open and rewired to move limbs that weren't his own.

"You're big."

He hated the whimper that left his mouth. He couldn't help but feel contempt for himself as he felt himself twitching at and giving into every touch Monsoon gave him. He was paralyzed with something more electric than fear.

Trust.

He would never have thought he would let anyone see him shirtless, let alone let alone be cornered and helpless like this. The rational part of his brain wanted to headbutt Monsoon square in the forehead for making him feel so pathetic, but there was something so intoxicating about being cornered and toyed with while knowing he was safe.

Monsoon would keep it a secret. He'd hold it over him for sure, but it would stay a secret. There really wasn't any way to hide how he felt now.

His ears burned and he could feel his cock pulsing between his legs, his knees spread leaving no way for him to rut against his thighs somewhat decently.

Monsoon might as well be reading his mind the way he read his vitals. His heart was pounding wildly, he felt lightheaded and Monsoon hadn't even done anything remotely intimate yet. Christ.

Somewhere in Nevada, a technician ignored the hammering of his assigned weapon's heart rate and was texting with someone he'd met on Craigslist about selling a PS4. As he negotiated the price, thousands of miles away Monsoon tilted his chin up and ran his tongue over his lips, Sundowner let out an embarrassingly high squawk of surprise before his brain registered what was actually happening.

Melting in his hands, he slumped his shoulders and pressed their lips together, exhaling heavily through his nose while Monsoon chuckled against his mouth. He leaned him against the headboard, head still spinning as he sat between his thighs, stroking his neck affectionately.

"You’re definitely one of the last people I think I'd ever see like this." He gave him a lopsided grin and ran his hand under his chin, Sundowner hungrily following his hands, determined not to break contact. “You always seemed like such a hardass. It's good to know you like this.” He paused and pulled his hand away, the loss of heat stinging on his chin. “You do like this, don't you?” He was smiling at him, they were eye level and yet it felt like he was at his feet, being toyed with in a way he wasn't used to; but certainly wasn't opposed to. The silence hung in the air and Monsoon's hand didn't return. He was smiling coyly at him, and without a word they both knew what he had to do to bring it back.

“Yeah, I like it.”

Not enough.

“It feels good. Having you touch me.” His hand returned, rubbing his collarbone with his thumb while his other hand steadied itself on his thigh. His legs were still trembling.

“I forgot what this felt like.” Monsoon smiled at him gently, rubbing his thigh once, making him jump.

“Being close to someone. It feels good. Makes me feel like how I used to.” Monsoon leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his jaw, moving his hand from his chest to his neck.

He lead a trail down his neck, rubbing his palms over his chest. “You're built very nicely.” He cupped his pecs in his palms. “Does this bother you?”

“No, you're fine.” Monsoon thumbed his nipple, and even though those were the only things where his nerves felt dead, he twitched at the gesture. He kept one hand on his chest near his heart, trailing the other down his stomach so lightly that it almost tickled. He rested his head on his shoulder as his fingers paused at his waistband.

“I have to ask you a favor.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to touch more of you.” A shiver ran up his spine as the heat in his stomach swelled, his dick firm from the moment his hand grazed his thigh. “But I need you to tell me how.” He moved his hand from his chest so both his hands were square on his thighs, thumbs pressed into his hips. He knew he was radiating warmth and probably soaked through those stupid boxers at this point.

“You, you mean like, fingering?”

Monsoon grinned up at him, like he'd wanted to hear him say it from the start. “If that's what you want. I can stop whenever you'd like.”

“N-no, go ahead.” His hands stayed in place. _This game again_. “I want you-” he swallowed hard, his breath shaking. “I want you to finger me.” Monsoon grinned at him.

“Sure thing, sunshine.” He grabbed both sides of his boxers and slid them down his thighs, spreading his legs out in front of him. He placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly until he was laying against the pillow. He moved downward to massage the inside of his thighs, smirking at him.

“Aw, you sure got excited from something I'd hardly call heavy petting.”

“Like you didn't notice earlier.” He scoffed, smiling into his shoulder.

“Yeah, but I like hearing you say it.”

He lowered his face dangerously close to his groin, his chin barely brushing his patch of hair before giving him a kiss on the navel.

“I-is there a way I can make this up to you?” Monsoon grinned up at him, scraping his teeth along his stomach as he nipped at his skin.

“You're telling me you owe me for this? I asked you, sunshine.” He blushed.

“Yeah, but I'm the one receiving-  _fuck_!”

He jolted as Monsoon dug his teeth into his upper thigh, sucking hard before releasing with a wet pop.

“Oh, don't get me wrong. This isn't a one time thing. I'm sure you'll have some idea of how to pay me back.” He ran his tongue over this fresh bite mark, a new wave of shivers ran up his spine as his face hovered dangerously close to his hard clit. Monsoon moved to the other thigh and he yelped at the second bite, much harder than the first. He whimpered watching Monsoon draw back with blood smeared across his chin, not enough to raise concern but certainly deep enough to still be visible by the time he needed another physical. Monsoon leaned forward, kissing the fresh mark.

“Enough foreplay. You asked nicely.” He gives him one last smile before ducking his head between his thighs. Sundowner felt his face burning and if his arms weren't useless he would have moved to hide himself. Monsoon's nose pressed against his groin, his inhale audible and nearly in time with his own groan. He placed a kiss on either side of his thighs before rolling his tongue over his clit. Sundowner jolted, his hips jerking forward with a gasp, which petered into a low moan as he wrapped his lips around his clit, swirling his tongue and sucking harshly.

Monsoon had barely started and he was already panting, bobbing his head slightly as he pressed his fingertip against his entrance. He sucked hard before raising his head far enough for his cock to slide out of his mouth.

“You're very wet.”

“Yeah w-what a fucking concept.”

He smiled. “I’m glad I get to see this. Hardly anyone gets to say they've seen your dick.”

“Certainly nobody here. Y’wanna be the only guy on base to finger me or what?” Monsoon grinned.

“I thought you'd never ask.” He leaned forward, pressing his tongue between his lips as he slid a finger in, Sundowner groaning loud and low in his mouth.

Their lips still pressed together, leaving enough space for small noises to escape their lips, Monsoon's amused huffs blending with Sundowner’s rising moans, groans turning to whimpers as his finger curled around, brushing his walls and working its way further deeper towards his cervix. He could feel Monsoon work his way deeper, exploring the noises associated with spots, noting the keening in his voice the further he went. His wrist was already detached, hovering between his legs and rocking slowly.

“Two.” Sundowner mumbled against his mouth.

“Yeah?”

“...please.”

He slid his finger out and replaced it with two, scissoring his way upwards, his shaky voice rising higher as his fingers stretched him open further, pressing a little firmer into him. He continued upwards, grinning as he felt his shoulders twitch and heard the larger man groan into his mouth until his fingertips brushed against something firmer than their surroundings and Sundowner's head rolled back, letting a high whine escape his throat.

“That's-! Fuck, there's good. Stay there.” Taking advantage of the angle, he licked and bit at his exposed neck, sucking hard and leaving red spots he couldn't wait to see blossom into dark bruises he couldn't hide.

He wiggled his fingers further before setting a slow pace for both moving in and out and wiggling them inside him. He was getting louder, and from the sound of it, closer to finishing.

Monsoon lowered his second hand, squeezing his clit between his fore and middle finger, Sundowner bucking his hips and gasping at the pressure.

Whether conscious of it or not, he rolled his hips upward, jerking himself off while Monsoon quickened the pace of his fingers, pulling out a little further and thrusting back in a little harder.

Sundowner felt his wrists twitching, and with what little control he could muster he raised his hands and wrapped them around Monsoon's shoulders, holding him tightly while he whined into the crook of his arm. His hips began jerking out of sync with his thrusts, and he could feel his walls tightening around his fingers. He sped up, directly hitting his cervix, and he had to bite down into his own arm in an attempt to suppress the wail that left him.

Monsoon grinned, feverishly swirling his fingers and pressing hard and fast into him, his hips given up control entirely were jerking uselessly against his palm and with a strained cry his hips lifted off the bed, his body tightening around Monsoon's fingers, his grip squeezing him tightly, and he came with a full bodied shudder before sliding off him and onto the pillows.

“Christ. God, you're g-” Cutting him off, Monsoon slid his two fingers between his lips before meeting his mouth, their tongues swirling across his fingers, their teeth clicking as he slid his wet fingers down his chest, curling up on top of him.

“You’re good. Fuck, you're really, really good.”

“Glad to hear it, sunshine. Now you need to think of how you'll make this up to me.” He patted his chest.

They both laid in silence, listening to each other breathe. Nobody really slept anymore, but it was the closest they'd felt to peaceful in a long time.


End file.
